Zero Star Force: Heir to the Stars
by Gunmare
Summary: It's the year 24XX. Humanity has finally immigrated into the stars with the help of advanced EM technology. However those who live within the stars are in danger by a mysterious new alien race who are after to invade the earth and its space colonies. Their only hope are two unlikely heroes who combined to become the legendary hero Zero. MMSFXMMZ (minor ZX) mix storyline
1. A New Era Begins

**_Zero Star Force: Heir to the Stars_**

* * *

**I was greatly inspired by SapphireLibra3's Mega Man Star Force Trilogy that I've decided to write one myself. All creative criticism is accepted. I don't own Mega Man franchise, just only the OCs.**

**This story takes place 200 years after the original Star Force Series. So there is a minor reference to the original cast. **

* * *

**_Chapter 01: _**

_The six locks attached to the gate of the throne room fell on the ground and disperse into blue digital pixel. Before Zero could even the touch the gate, the gate itself opened on its own, leaving a creepy squeaking sound before the gate fully opened. The throne room was nothing that Zero thought would be by looking through the doorway. It was completely dark that not even activating his night vision on his visualizer would work._

_"Come," a voice said, beckoning Zero to walk inside the empty abyss known as the throne room._

_A voice? Zero thought warily, materializing his pistol on his right hand . He slowly charged his weapon while walking inside the throne room. The first step he made inside the throne room caused the lights turn on and the gate behind him closed. Zero looked back and watched the gate dissolved into digital pixels._

_"So you're the one who've been interfering with my plans." Zero turned around to see the XM-ian sitting within the throne in center of the room._

_"No way...!" Zero gasped, lowering his weapon in realization who was the XM King._

_"What?" the XM King asked musedly. He got up from his throne and took a step closer to the bemused Zero. "Out of all the everyone in this universe, you never thought that I'm the king of this planet?"_

_"No... This isn't true..." Zero fell on his hand and knees. His body began to shake in fluster and distraught. His mind is in a complete dazed, unsure what to do. He got back up and pointed his finger to the monster who began all this._

_"You..." Zero spoke with shaky voice. "You monster... Because of you, the earth and the space colonies have turned into a state of panic! I will make you pay for this... I make you pay for everything you done!"_

* * *

_It's the year 24XX A.D. Humanity has finally immigrate to the space thanks to extraordinary minds of Geo Stelar and Zack Temple, whom both help in the advancement of EM technology. However due to advancement of EM Technology, the expansion of noise was spread out through out not only to earth, but the entire space. With more noise coming out to the universe, a new breed of EM viruses have surface into the world known as Mavericks. To oppose these new powerful viruses, the Satella Police decided to create a special military branch that uses EM Waving technology known as Maverick Hunters. _

* * *

Within the deepest part of space, four lights, a green light, a blue light, a orange light, and a purple light were all chasing a very bright red light. The four smaller lights all pounce at once directly at the red light, but quickly were repelled off. In a closer examination, those five lights turned out to be EM-Beings of a different planet.

The green light was a green EM Being with dark red eyes wearing an Aztec bird-like helmet on top of his head and green light armor in the rest of his body and carried a pair of giant wings on his back.

The blue light was a blue female EM being that was shaped like a mermaid with red eyes and carried a golden trident in her hands.

The orange light was an orange muscular EM Being who wore viking like armor and had red eyes.

The purple light was purple EM being with red eyes and wore black armor that had a shape like a bat.

The light was another green EM Being with green eyes, unlike the rest, and wore shining crimson armor all over his body, and the shape of his head took form of a fox.

"You really think you could have escape us, Zeta?" the green EM Being referred the crimson armor EM Being in a deep solemn voice, indicating he was the leader of the group.

The crimson armor EM Being known as Zeta huffed heavily and put his guard . _'Damn,' _he thought tiredly. _'Out of all everyone they have to send to chase after me, it has to be the king's former guards and my former allies.' __  
_

The female blue EM being let out a haughty laugh and pointed her trident at Zeta. "Oh just look at him Eta! He's all worn out from a little chase we just had."

"Don't underestimate him, Lambda," said the dark EM being said in a dark and quiet tone.

"Oh let him at it!" the orange EM Being roared vigorously as his body shake excitedly. "I've been dying to settle who's the better fighter between the two of us. Oh please Eta, if anyone going to fight him, let it be me!"

The green EM Being known as Eta let out a resigning sigh after seeing his eager subordinate dying to pick a fight. "Fine Phi, you can have him."

The orange EM being known as Phi let out a smile fill of ecstasy. "Prepare to meet your maker Zeta!"

Phi went to straight for the attack, but Zeta stood there and smirked. "You never changed Phi."

Phi stopped and looked confuse for a moment. The black armor EM Being's widen when he realized a small orb in front of Zeta. "Phi! Look out!"

"Huh?" Phi asked, looking back at the purple EM Being then back to Zeta to have his eyes blinded in a flash of light. "Ahh! My eye!" Phi screeched, covering his eyes from the white blinding light.

The light not only blinded Phi, but it was able to hit Eta, Lambda, and the black armor EM Being all at once. Once the light was gone, Zeta has disappeared, leaving a noise portal in his place.

"Eh? What happen?" Lambda asked as she regain her sense of sight.

"He used a cyber elf," Eta stated.

"And not any original cyber elf either," the black armor EM Being added. "He used animal cyber elf to blind and stun off."

"You're right Pi," Eta agreed. "And he also opened a noise wave to make his get away."

"What!? That coward ran away!" Phi exclaimed, clearly enraged what just occurred. "We need to go after him!"

"Don't be ridiculous Phi," the black armor EM Being known as Pi sighed. "You have to be a fool to go into noise wave. It's a complete labyrinth. You'll never know where you might ended up."

"That's why we must go and find him," Eta said, staring at the portal of the noise wave. "There no way we can't have an assumption on whether or not Zeta could get out of the noise wave. We need to go search to make sure. But first let's go back and report this to the Emperor. He needs to know that the renegade maybe heading to the only world that can oppose us, earth."

* * *

_Earth_

Tonight was the last night on earth. In a few hours he'll be on his away to the spaceport and go to off into space. So to spend his last few hours on earth he decided to the only place he can go to release all his stress.

"It's a while since I last visit." There he stood in front of a tombstone dressed in a black suit with a bouquet of lovely flowers in his hand. He crouch down and put the bouquet of flowers on the ground. He claps his hands together and a did a small pray.

After a minute or two the young man got back up and look up into the starry night sky, where he noticed a couple shooting stars. He pulled out a Satella Police's visualizer from his dress shirt pocket. He puts on the visualizer on his face and noticed the lovely combined view of the wave road and the starry night. Despite the glamorous view, the young man show no signs of emotion.

He took off the visualizer and placed back to the shirt pocket. Then he looked down the tombstone.

"Today is the last day here on earth. By morning I'll be heading to space with my father and be attending to Satella Police academy to become a Maverick Hunter," the young man confessed, brushing his light tan hand through his unkempt dark brown hair. He closed lifeless green eyes as the gentle cold breeze blew a cross his face. He took in one last breathe and performed a soldier salute to the tombstone before leaving the graveyard.

* * *

**Well I know this isn't much, but this is all for now. It's just the prologue. Please give me your honest opinion to help me improved this story. Note: More the reviews I get, the more I'm encourage to write more. **

**Here are Greek letters translated into current alphabet. **

**Zeta=Z**

**Eta=H**

**Lambda=L**

**Psi=F**

**Pi=P**


	2. Memorial in the Stars

**_Zero Star Force: Heir to the Stars_**

* * *

**I don't own Mega Man Star Force, Zero, or anything that belongs to its franchise, just only the OCs.**

* * *

**_Chapter 02: Memorial in the Stars_**

"**The flight for Neo Arcadia will now be boarding,**" the flight attendant announced through the speakers. **  
**

All of the passengers in the waiting room got off from their seats and headed to the departure gate. The last one entered the gate before it closed was none a young man dressed in a black military school uniform with the Satella Police crest place at the right side of his blazer and had a pair of red Satella Police visualizer dangling on his blazer's collar. He had his unkempt dark brown hair slicked back and showed off a determined, yet deadpanned expression in his emerald eyes as he entered the rocket that will take him to his new life.

He was greeted by the flight attendant when he entered the rocket and took his seat by the window in first class. He took in one deep breathe as he leans his back on the chair and closed his cold emerald eyes to relax.

"Excuse me," A voice beside him said.

The young military school student slowly opened his eyes to view a beautiful young fair skin girl around his age. She beautiful long brown hair that does down to her waist and big, innocent blue eyes that glitters in the light. She wore a similar black uniform like him except she wore a nice black skirt goes up to her knees and had a Star Force insignia necklace around her neck.

"Is the seat next to you taken?" she asked, pointing her finger to the empty sit next to the young man.

"No," the young man shook his head to the side.

"So is it alright to take this seat then?"

The young man didn't say anything for a bit. He first eyed around to see if there were any other empty seats in first class, which they were, then turn his gaze at the young brunette and to back to the window.

"Sure, I don't mind," he said without taking his eyes out of the window.

"Thank you," the brunette said, taking her seat next to him. "My name is Iris Stelar, and you are?"

_'Stelar?' _The young man thought, deeply engrossed with the girl's surname. _'Per chance is she the descendant of the Geo Stelar?' _

"Brandan," the young man introduced himself, turning his head to the girl and offered her with his hand. "My name is Brandan Asteria."

"Oh that's a nice name," Iris said while shaking Brandan's in the process.

"Hey Iris may I asked you something," Brandan requested after their hands parted from the handshake, which the young girl nodded in response. "Why did you decide to sit with me?"

Iris blinked in surprise. "Oh? What do you mean?"

"There's clearly other seats," Brandan said, pointing to the other empty seats in the first class section. "And yet you decide to sit with a complete stranger like myself."

"Well that kind of true." Iris covered her mouth to conceal her giggles.

"So why did you decide to sit with me?" Brandan asked.

"Well its because your wearing the same school uniform as I am," Iris said, pointing her finger the insignia on Brandan's blazer. "And you look about my age, so there a possibility we might be in the same class or even see each other on campus."

"Is that it?" Brandan raised a brow and rested his check on his fist. "I highly doubt we'll see each other on campus, let alone be in the same class room together."

"Oh don't say that," Iris gestured her hands. "So what your main field of interest? Operator? Scientist?"

"Maverick Hunter," Brandan answered tersely.

"Oh really?" Iris approached her face closer to Brandan's. "My brother is also a Maverick Hunter."

"Is that so?" Brandan asked as if he was interested even though he was not.

"Uh-huh," Iris nodded. "It's the reason I got involve in the Satella Police myself."

"I see," Brandan said it with a yawn.

"Yeah he's-"

"**Attention passengers,**" the captain of the rocket interrupted Iris through the speakerphones, "**we'll now be departing to Neo Arcadia. Make sure you fasten your seat belts and keep your hands and feet to yourself.**"

"Looks like it's time to depart," Abel said, checking his seat belt was correctly fasten.

"Yeah I guess so," Iris mumbled with apprehensive look on her face. "Hey Brandan."

"Yeah?"

"I'm kind of nervous," Iris confessed with cheeks sightly red. "This is the first I'm heading to the colonies."

"Really? Mine too," Brandan added with a yawn.

"Eh? For real?" Iris's eyes widen in surprise.

"Yeah I recently enrolled myself," Abel revealed, leaning his head back on the headrest.

"You're kidding right? You don't look like rookie," Iris remarked. "So why did you decide to become a Maverick Hunter in the first place."

Brandan's eyes narrowed darkly after hearing that question. Iris noticed this as a dark atmosphere around him. Just looking into Abel's eyes terrified her enough to make her cringe.

Brandan quickly noticed that Iris was getting a bit intimidated by his menacing aura and quickly averted his eyes to the window.

"I have my reasons," Brandan grumbled, tightening his fist on the armrest.

_'Reason?' _Iris wondered, tilting her head on the mysterious deadpan boy. _'What reason does he want to become a Maverick Hunter?'_

* * *

_Space _

Near to space colony Neo Arcadia, a noise wave has opened up. Who came out from the noise wave was none other than Zeta, who appeared greatly exhausted.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, noticing the new scenery around him. "What is that!?"

Zeta became greatly astonished by the multiple O'Neill cylinder space colonies everywhere. "What are these things?"

_Bang!_

There was sound of a gun being shot from behind and an EM Wave beam passed through Zeta's shoulders. Zeta looked behind and noticed three identical green Wave Beings that resemble a fighter jet incarnate in humanoid form holding EM Wave energy guns in their hands. There were Maverick Hunters using the mass production of Acid wizards to EM Wave change to Acid Ace and are all using Acid Buster.

"What is that?" One of the green Wave Beings questioned the existence of Zeta. "Is that a Maverick?"

"Let me check," said a different Acid Ace as he pressed both his index and middle finger on one side of his helmet to activate the Wave Analyzer as his eyes glimmered a red light. "There no information in him in the database. I don't even know what it is."

"Should we attack it?" The last one asked.

"No," the second Acid Ace shook his head to the side. "We need to capture it."

"Oh boy," Zeta said, realizing what was happening. "This isn't good."

Zeta quickly makes a breaker for it, but the three Acid Aces soon chased him down.

"Battle Card: Plasma Gun!" The Acid Aces fired white beams layer with blue static. Zeta barely evade the swarm of plasma gun bullets, but soon realize he can't keep up with running anymore. He decided to the initiative and decide to go the other direction.

"Oh he's decided to fight us head on then?" One of the Acid Aces smiled in delight. He quickly set his Wing Vernier to the maximum level and activate the sword mode on his Acid Buster.

Zeta and the leading Acid Ace were a few meters away from colliding from each other. The leading Acid Ace raised his Acid Buster for the swing, but Zeta quickly dodged this by flying over the leading Acid Ace and quickly slashing his claws on the wing vernier. He quickly escaped in time before the verniers exploded.

"What the!?" The leading Acid Ace exclaimed, realizing he's immobilize. "I can't move!"

Zeta quickly charged to the other two Acid Aces in a corkscrew spin. Before the two Acid Aces could even do anything, Zeta quickly disarm them by destroying their Acid Busters, then he quickly went straight to one of the wing verniers and destroyed it before making getaway.

_'There no way he'll chase me if both of his comrades are __immobilize.' _And Zeta was right. When he hide between some space asteroids a few miles away from the space colony, he checked back to see that no one was following him. He made a sigh of relief, realizing that he finally all alone and is ready to get some rest after going through hell into the noise wave. Or so he thought...

"Battle Card: Ice Grenade."

There was something hurled into Zeta's direction. By the time Zeta noticed it, he dodged and the light blue object hit the asteroid behind him. Zeta looked upward to a road wave above him, where a blue Acid Ace stood there with a condescending smile on his face.

_'What? I made sure that no one was following me?' _

Zeta then heard a beeping sound from behind. It was the light blue object that was thrown at him. Zeta leaned his head closer to realize it what a grenade that was almost ready to detonate.

" Ah crap," were the last words Zeta said before the Ice Grenade blew up right in front of him, freezing him into a block of ice in the process of being in the explosion.

The blue Acid Ace jumped off the wave road and activate his wing verniers to approach the frozen XM-ian. He caressed the ice to make sure that Zeta was completely frozen and unable to move.

A hologram came out from his right gauntlet. It had a menu screen with multiple apps on. The blue Acid Ace pressed on app that had a phone icon and called the Hunter Base on Neo Arcadia.

"Hello? It's me Sigma," the blue Acid Ace identified himself as Sigma . "Please get me contact with colonel Craft right away. Tell him that I stumble upon something that isn't a Maverick at all."

* * *

"Brandan look!"

It's been a few minutes after the rocket left the earth's space port and out of the earth's atmosphere. Brandan and Iris switch their seats the moment it was safe to walk (actually float) around the ship.

Brandan looked over Iris's shoulder to see the view through the window to a mass of stars.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Iris asked, admiring the view.

"They look the same to me," Brandan shrugged. He was going rest his head back to the headrest, but that all changed the moment his eyes laid in front of something he didn't suspect that all.

"No way..."

"That couldn't be..."

"Isn't that..?"

Without taking his eyes off the imagine in front of him, Brandan can hear the voices of other passengers near him. The passengers from the other side are crowding over where Brandan's side was to take a better look where he and Iris were at.

"Space colony Arcadia," Brandan slowly murmured as the ship slowly at the wreckage of a Stanford Torus type colony.

"The space colony that was destroyed seven years ago by the Mavericks," Iris said quietly. "The destruction of the colony lead in the creation of the Maverick Hunters in the first place. The Maverick Hunters were created to prevent another calamity."

"Over a hundred thousand lives were taken that day," Brandan said as he narrowed his eyes and tightening his fist. An imagine came into his mind where the Arcadia moment before its destruction and its people are living peacefully. But soon everything changed as a noise portal opened up and multiple Maverick viruses coming out and in a blink of an eye, the colony exploded. "Iris, remember you asked me why I want to become a Maverick Hunter in the first place?"

"Yeah," Iris nodded, taking her eyes in her window to see Brandan, who's trying to suppress the anger and hatred within him. "Brandan?"

"The only reason I, Brandan Asteria, want to become a Maverick Hunter in the first place is to prevent another catastrophe like it happen to Arcadia," the young green eye man confessed his resolution with such angered determination.

* * *

**Well I know its small and slow, but I want to go a nice short and slow pace before we go any further. Well I hope you notice the familiar names and where did I got them from. **

**Now lets go to Etymology: **

**Brandan:**

**The name Brandan is a Celtic baby name. In Celtic the meaning of the name Brandan is Sword.**

**Asteria: In Latin the meaning of the name Asteria is Star.**

**Stelar:"Stelar" means nothing on its own, but is pronounced the same as the word stellar, which is an adjective relating to one or more stars.**


End file.
